While static mixers for dispensing (robotically or otherwise) two component adhesives are generally well known and include those of the type manufactured by TAH, such tips have typically provided an extruded stream which requires that the dispense tip be located fairly close (on the order of 1.2 times the bead diameter) to the part on which the adhesive is being applied. Such a small standoff distance requires careful programming of the robot path in order that proper standoff distance be maintained.